Parenthood
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: Follow the lives of Kyoya and Chastain ten years or so after receiving the greatest news of their lives and becoming parents. Chastain has discovered that being a parent, while rewarding in its own special way, is not the easiest thing to be. Sequal to 'Alcohol'
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ I finally got around to finishing the first part of the next installment of TYL Hibari and Chastain's story. Initally this was supposed to be a one-shot but I found that I couldn't put it all into one singular 'snapshot' of their lives and decided to put it up in parts. As of now I don't know how many pieces there will be but it should be fewer than the on-going _'What Might Have Been'_, which needs to be updated a-sap. I hope those of you who read my other short series for Hibari and Chastain like this one as well and do firgive me for the shortness of the first installment. :D

Take care,

~ SugarLandBabyGirl

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parenthood<strong>_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! One-shot:**

_TYL Hibari Kyoya_

_**~ Part One ~**_

The little yellow ball of feathers perched in his dark hair chirped happily as the Cloud Guardian slid the front door open and stepped into his home. He had been out of Japan and away from his family for almost a whole month. It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last, but this time was different somehow. Just being back in Namimori was a relief. The air was different here, peaceful and pleasant. Hibari stopped dead in the entryway of his house, his eyes narrowed in suspicion and slight worry as the scent of something burnt caught his nose and the sight of his house being full of dark grey smoke greeted him. Nothing seemed out of order, save for the smoke. Casually he slipped off his shoes, but the left the door wide open so the house could air out.

Striding through the house with a clear purpose, Hibari paused at his wife's old room, hearing the sound of a blaring TV. "Kaito," He called out in a moderate tone, before sliding the door open. A head of softly spiked fallow hair didn't even turn to acknowledge his entrance. How could he possibly with the volume turned up so loud? The ten-year-old had his face stuck in some videogame he didn't remember buying and a piece of chocolate flavored Pocky hanging limply between his thinned lips. Several empty cartons of the junk food littered the floor near him, as well as empty soda cans and piles of dirty clothes strewn about at random. "Kaito," Hibari called louder and with much less patience in his tone. The boy tensed, finally having heard his father over the game. "Otou-san," Kaito returned slowly, his cobalt blue-grey eyes widening slightly as he caught sight of the imposing figure of his father standing in his doorway.

Oh, he was in trouble now and he knew it. That look said it all. Not only was his room a mess, but he had been caught red-handed eating junk food before dinner, and playing a videogame his father did not like. More importantly the loud TV was disturbing his father's peace. His mother had mentioned something in passing about parents being able to strike the fear of god in their children, but Kaito was certain that the so-called 'fear of god' was nothing compared to his father's anger. A naturally tanned hand snatched the sweet biscuit out of his mouth and he threw it into the nearby trashcan, nearly missing in his rush. "Err, M-mom's in the kitchen with Naoto, and Yumiko." He told his father, hoping beyond hope that his mother would save him from his father's punishment. The boy tired to cover his mess up with an innocent grin.

There was a short, tense silence before the older Hibari grunted. "Clean your room, now." Kaito responded with an immediate 'yes sir' and began to do as his father ordered. Kyoya spared his eldest son one last glance, making sure the boy was doing as told, before heading to the kitchen. Sure enough, Chastain was in the kitchen running water into a burnt steaming pan. Their infant son, Naoto propped on her hip. Her long fallow hair was thrown up into a messy bun. "Eck! Momma we can't eat that!" Their six year old daughter, Yumiko, announced through a pinched nose. Her pretty face scrunched up in disgust and her cerulean eyes watery from the fumes. "I agree. Maybe we have time to order out before they get here?" The woman muttered lowly with a soft, defeated sigh. Kyoya could practically see his wife's sour frown, even though she was turned away from him.

Anyone who knew the half Grecian woman at all knew, without a flicker of a doubt, that Chastain couldn't cook to save her life. So why was she attempting to do so now? "Yumiko, could you find momma's phone, please." Chastain asked the raven haired girl, who smiled, her nose still pinched shut between her thumb and index finger. The little girl giggled and turned, only to catch sight of her father leaning casually against the door frame. "Daddy you're back!" She squealed happily and lunged at the Mafioso, arms spread wide. Kyoya caught her mid-lunge and picked her up, so she could wrap her tiny arms around his neck. Chastain having been slightly startled by her daughter's unexpected outburst, turned to watch as her husband smiled softly down at his little girl. _'I'm almost jealous,' _Chastain mused with a slight smile, as the blond haired infant in her arms started to wiggle around restlessly, making happy noises when his grey-blue eyes caught sight of his father.

Feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught in the act of ruining yet another meal, Chastain turned away from her mess. She would have to clean it up soon though. Her husband's gaze caught hers as their youngest reached out to his father, clearly wanting to be held. "Your son, Kyoya," Without a word, Kyoya willingly took the squirming boy into his one free arm. Chastain smiled at the image of the Namimori demon with an infant on one hip and a smiling six year old on the other. Hibari Kyoya didn't look so threatening now. It was too bad he would vehemently object to having a picture taken. She watched on for a moment longer, before she left the kitchen. She still had to find her phone. When she reached her eldest son's room, she paused to watch as Kaito raced around his room stuffing his dirty clothes into a hamper and the trash into his overflowing trashcan. "Kaito," She called softly, not bothering to hide her amused smile.

"Mom," The boy breathed out in relief, before flashing his signature half-smile, half-smirk. "Leave your clothes in the laundry room and I'll get them tonight." Kaito's lips dropped into a slight frown. "Are you sure? Dad wanted me to do them." He muttered a bit begrudgingly, not wanting his father angry at him. Chastain glanced around to make sure Kyoya wasn't within hearing distance. "I'll deal with your father. You just finish cleaning your room," She told him kindly, before moving forward a step, but paused turning back to her eldest an unreadable expression on her face. "Next time, when you're playing games," Kaito's heart sank a little at the seriousness of tone. "Make sure to keep the volume turned down." With a smile and a wink, she left her grinning son to clean up his mess. It was a bit unfortunate that Kyoya had to walk in on their eldest playing a videogame that she had secretly bought him, when Kyoya had refused to get it for his son. However she hadn't just simply given it to him. She wasn't that type of parent; Kaito had, in her opinion, earned it.

It wouldn't have been so bad, but Kyoya had returned earlier than she had anticipated and she hadn't had time to really clean up the house before their guests turned up for dinner. She knew he would definitely be talking to her about it later, after the kids were asleep. For now however, she needed to find her phone and order out. "And I need to get cleaned up." She muttered dourly when she caught a glimpse of herself in a hallway wall mirror. Her hair was a tangled mess, and not the good 'I've-just-been-blissfully-ravished-by-my-sexy-husband' kind either. Not to mention her rumpled and stained clothes. Dressed in comfortable black shorts with neon colors splattered all over them and a simple black wife beater, she wasn't exactly winning any beauty pageant awards. All-in-all she looked like a busy mother of three kids that lived a busy life. She loved her children more than anything, but sometimes she mulled over the idea of dropping them off with their 'Aunts' and 'Uncles' for a day, or a few hours at least.

Thinking of being ravished, or rather the lack there of being, had Chastain sighing heavily, her eyes fluttering longingly. It had been a while since she and Kyoya had, had any alone time just to themselves. Between Kyoya carrying out missions for the Vongola tenth and her taking care of their three highly active children and home, there was no time for those kinds of things. Even if she, as well as her infallible husband, were a bit sexually frustrated. If Kyoya was as frustrated as she, then he was damn good at hiding it. "Cold bastard," She mumbled in English under her breath, catching her eldest son's smirking gaze when she caught movement down the hall from the corner of her eye. God if Kaito didn't look just like his father when he did that. "Don't repeat that." She order in her so-called 'mom voice'. "Not a word." Kaito promised with a mischievous grin and a wink, before trudging past her to the laundry room, overstuffed hamper in hand.

"Hey, mom," He called softly, he turned back to look at his tired mother. Chastain turned her head to her eldest in question. "You always look beautiful." He told her sincerely just before he disappeared into the laundry room. Struck speechless, Chastain watched him go with a slow content smile curling on her lips. She shook her head, the smile still on her face as she entered her bedroom. Her eldest was such a charmer. One day, she was certain, he would break a few hearts, as long as he didn't end up becoming more like his father after he hit puberty. When she finally found her phone, which was strategically hidden under a pile of bills she had yet to look at, she quickly dialed the number of a local restaurant she knew had good food and quick delivery. After ending the call she ripped the band from her messy hair, quickly stripped and dropped her clothes into her bathroom hamper before hopping into the shower. It would have to be a quick one since she was running behind schedule, but it was all the luxury she could afford to have for now.

**_~ To Be Continued ~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm so, so sorry this has taken forever to get out. My only escuse is lame, so I won't even bother. However if you guys are interested, the most of my works from this site are also now on **Jamlyfics** and **Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction Archive**.

* * *

><p><strong>Parenthood<strong>

| | **KHR! - TYL! Hibari Kyoya** | |

_**~ Part Two ~**_

Finishing up her speedy shower Chastain slid the foggy, frosted glass door open. As she stepped out onto the plush black bathmat she brushed the water from her blurry eyelids with the palm of one hand while the other blindly searched for a towel. Chastain froze, sensing the presence of someone nearby but relaxed when a pair of hands placed the towel she had been searching for in her hands. "You're dripping everywhere." Kyoya stated as he watched his wife dry her face with the plush brilliant scarlet hued towel.

"Sorry," She muttered absentmindedly while wrapping the towel around her body and taking the smaller, lighter one from his other outstretched hand and tucking it around her head. When she was through covering up, she finally caught her husband's darkened gaze and realized that he wasn't as unaffected by their long separation as she had previously thought. Feeling oddly shy, she averted her gaze and quickly sidestepped him to get into their bedroom before she gracelessly buckled under the intensity of his gaze.

Now was really not the best time for them to have a quickie in the bathroom or bedroom for that matter, no matter how badly they _both_ wanted it. Chastain busied herself by digging through her dresser to find a pair of underwear and proper clothes for dinner. "Where are the kids?" She asked over her shoulder when she felt Kyoya slip, ever so silently into the bedroom. She could still feel his heated gaze trail slowly over her body and it made her shiver in anticipation while delicious heat pooled between her thighs.

"Kaito is with Naoto and Yumiko; they're watching some cartoon on TV." He answered shortly and began to close the distance she had put between them. Feeling his predatory approach, Chastain once again moved before he could corner her. She tossed her undergarments carelessly onto the bed before she began flipping through her nicer clothes in the closet. "BJ had an appointment at the veterinary clinic but I couldn't take him, so Takeshi offered to do it. They should be back soon." She hastily explained the reason behind the hyperactive collie's absence.

Kyoya made a soft noise to let her know he understood, just before she felt his warm breath ghost over her neck. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she felt her nipples harden when he pressed up against her back while sliding his arms around her waist to lock her in one place. "Kyoya-" She blurted out almost desperately while whipping around to face him, only to have every excuse die in her throat when their gazes met. There was a slight smug smirk quirking at the corner of his mouth that made her want him even more. And damn him, he knew it.

His hands tightened around her waist, their bodies molded together like puzzle pieces as he pulled her into a slow, passionate kiss. Habitually she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer as the kiss intensified. When she pulled back for oxygen his lips and tongue immediately fell to her bare, damp neck and shoulder. "Kyoya," She breathed out his name in a needy whisper-moan when he bit lightly at her tanned flesh, before soothing the bite with a languid stroke of his silky, but devilish tongue. Her slender fingers slid up the back of his smooth pale neck and curled into his silky dark hair where they began to tug at the strands wantonly.

After a while of teasing, he slowly pulled away and gazed at her dazed yet lusty features and dark hooded eyes, before cupping the back of her neck and bringing their lips together in a rough kiss that had her clinging to him, least she fall gracelessly to the floor. When he pulled back to lay a sweet, gentle kiss on the side of her neck she sighed contentedly and leaned into him, letting him support almost all of her weight. "I missed you," She whispered taking in his familiar and comforting masculine scent. His wandering hands stilled on her upper back, pulling her impossibly closer. He laid his cheek against the top of her head and returned her soft statement with his own barely audible response.

Standing there, alone in their bedroom holding each other so close and tightly that they might as well have been one person, Chastain could feel her husband's throbbing desire for their joining. But she also knew from his actions, or rather the lack thereof that he wouldn't act on them, yet. For now he just wanted to be close to her, to take in her scent and presence, as she was currently doing. Later tonight, when the kids were deeply asleep however was another matter entirely. She could hardly wait.

When they reluctantly broke apart, their soft caresses lingered for a few moments longer. Neither really wanted to part from each other's immediate presence yet. But, as with life, there were things that needed to be done and they couldn't be put on hold. Chastain brushed her lips over her husband's one final time before pulling away. Her gaze dropped, as she finally admitted the thing that had her so nervous aloud. "My parents are coming over for dinner tonight." Kyoya nodded stiffly in acknowledgement, his expression tightening with slight displeasure.

It could have only been his in-laws that had her so out of her comfort zone. There were many things her parents did not approve of; her marrying him being only one of them. Kyoya however did not care what they thought of him in the slightest, as long as they showed proper respect to him, his wife and their children. Her parents were never overtly hostile, but they weren't especially pleasant. "It will be fine." He assured her, though the tone he used was more of a command, she knew it for what it really was.

Chastain smiled and turned back to her modest closet, just as Kyoya began to loosen his tie and shed his jacket. While she flipped through her clothes and Kyoya undressed for a quick shower of his own, Chastain could hear her babies laughing at whatever what happening on the cartoon they were currently so engrossed in. Yumiko was the loudest of the three, her high pitched girlish giggles ringing clearly throughout the house. From her peripheral vision Chastain saw him pause momentarily before a smile quirked at the corners of her husband's lips at hearing his little girl's excited laughter.

Of the three, only Kaito was truly hers. He was a momma's boy and always had been, even moments after his birth. He had cried his little lungs out and wriggled restlessly until the nurse finally handed him to her for the first time. Once he was in her arms he immediately quieted down and was on his best behavior for the rest of their time at the Hospital and afterwards. It was a remarkable, life changing moment for not only her, but Kyoya as well. The other two were strictly daddy's babies, but she didn't mind in the least. She loved all of her children equally and, despite Kaito thinking otherwise, she knew that Kyoya felt the same way. Even if the elder Hibari was often harder on his eldest son, then Kaito would like.

Just as she slipped into some nice clothes and began to criticize her appearance she heard a familiar, deep voice call out a friendly greeting and her children squeal happily: "Uncle Takeshi". BJ's happy barking alerted her that they had made it back from the vet's. She grinned and shook her head when she heard a distinctly disgruntled noise come from the bathroom. Kyoya was not thrilled that his children were so very fond of their many eccentric "Uncles" and "Aunts" or all the supposedly unnecessary noise they were making. Chastain found it simply hilarious. With her damp hair still wrapped up in her towel she left the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind her, as she went to greet their guest.

_**~ To Be Continued ~**_


End file.
